Green-Bird and Rain
by SirCrazylot
Summary: A lot of things happen at the corner of Green-Bird and Rain. Dreams are made, purposes are discovered, people are known to find themselves, find hope, love and more here. In his attempt to 'get away from it all', Seto finds himself drawn to this corner and will discover more about himself in the hands of a person whose touch would sear his heart and his very soul.
1. Arrivals

_ok so i am taking on two stories. I couldn't resist trying my hand at a romance centric story line. please review and comment!_

* * *

-Twenty-three Years Earlier-

* * *

Aether Abode.

It was a town of islands nestled near the planet's equator that managed to escape the eyes of the world. It would take a several weeks long drive past the border to even try and find such a hidden paradise. If one was persistent enough they could make it.

Usually two types of people find Aether Abode.

Those who left the world they knew in order to find themselves and those who were returning home.

Currently, in an old pickup truck that was making rather discouraging sounds, was a driver who was returning home.

It was high noon by the time the old red pick-up stalled out and came to a stop in front of a row of old run-down buildings at the corner of two streets named Green-Bird and Rain. The faded truck came to a rolling stop near the entrance to the old row of buildings that at their tallest was three stories. There were about 4 buildings all built tightly side by side on the corner of a sparsely populated street. Lots of graffiti littered the roads and all of the buildings in the area. There were a few people mulling about at such a hot time of day who had taken curious interest in the old truck that had shown up on the road. Some chuckled as they heard the sputtering death call of the truck's engine.

The driver tried to start it again just out of spite towards the old vehicle but after a few choking sounds he gave up. Taking the key out of the ignition, the driver leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes for a moment. There was a sense of peace as he seemed to enjoy the quiet sounds around him... like the settling of the old truck, the clicking of car keys and the sound of the ocean just meters away from where he sat.

"Damn it's hot." grunted a heavy voice from within an old pickup.

The driver side window was rolled down giving anyone who looked a good view of the driver.

Anyone who looked at him would have either considered him impressive or imposing in appearance. Even sitting down one could tell he was taller then average. That plus the fact that he had a large frame that came from years of pro-boxing in rings around the nation. He wore casual clothing, an old jean jacket over a white sleeveless tee and a pair of dark jeans, that looked well used and help to give off the appearance of someone who had a laid back persona. Yet in spite of his casual demeanor people would find themselves looking at the man in awe for other reasons as well. He was a dark skinned fellow. Dark and warm in complexion; like smooth umber. His black hair ,long and wavy, was tied into a high pony-tail and yet still found a way to reach his waistline. He had a young face that was quite striking. His high cheekbones and solid chin gave a dashing appeal. His dark eyebrows were thick and yet tapered. He had sideburns that complimented his features while his eyes ,which from a distance looked pitch black, had an invitingly warm russet glow to them from up close.

At the moment, those eyes were closed as he relaxed for the moment and enjoyed the silence.

That was until the sudden cheerful cooing that could only be the sound of a baby cut into his thoughts.

Those dark eyes opened and looked at the passenger seat. There sat an old baby seat, nice and strapped in the passenger side of the two seater car. There were a pair of matching dark russet eyes in a chubby caramel colored face peering back at him from the car seat. The baby wore nothing but diapers covered in a pair of orange baby sized shorts(but considering the heat of the day it was the only option). As he watched the baby blink at him while playing with a rattle he gave her, he gave a stern look for a moment right before making the goofiest face he could think of at the baby and effectively causing the child to laugh.

"Well baby girl... we made it out." he said to her with a grin as he watched the apple of his eye coo and play with her toes. He reached over and gently tousled the baby's curly dirty blonde hair.

"It's a new day and a new start in life!" He crowed earning a squeal of delight from his daughter.

In his exuberance, he tried to open the door to the driver side of the car only to find that it was stuck... again.

A loud "GAADDAMNIT!" followed by more baby laughter echoed in the sparsely populated streets.

There was a loud thunk,

two-

three-

-and then a loud 'WHAM' as the driver side door was kicked open and off. It as rather comedic as some of the pedestrians jumped back at the sight of a door flying off the truck and a long muscled leg sticking out the car.

"Dat's better! Dat's how ya handle it Joey!" the man hooted proudly at his daughter who only laughed.

It was rather clear that the infant girl was used to such behavior.

The man climbed out the car and could be seen strapping what looked like a baby-blue backpack on. He then reached back into the truck, grabbed his daughter, placed her in the makeshift baby pack and secured her to his back. He paused and looked around to find that there were a lot of people staring at him. He gave a hearty grin and walked over to where the car door landed.

It took about five seconds that consisted of a good swift kick that made sure the door would not come off unless he wanted it to. After that the man circled the dilapidated building that he had 'parked' in front of. Ironically enough, he had purchased the old building for a few thousand just a few days earlier. He was aware that the seller thought of him as easy coin. The seller had talked to him as if he were as gullible as the day was long. What the seller would not know for a long time was that the man was not only a boxer... he was a carpenter who had just purchased all four buildings that were ocean side property.

Which was a good thing considering that the buildings were all about to keel over.

"Whadda think Joey?" he asked with a smirk. He paused for a second "oh..." turned around so that Joey would be facing the building.

"Now tell me wha ya think eh?"

Little Joey just wriggled and cooed as if everything in the world was just fine. Her father gave a hearty laugh and faced the building again.

"I thought so! Here's where it'll all start baby girl! Ya ol man Jake has got it all unda' control!" Jake Wheeler's eyes were bright with the dream of starting fresh as he rolled up his jacket sleeves and walked towards what would become his home and business at the corner of Green-Bird and Rain.

* * *

-Six Years After Coming Back Home-

* * *

The old sea side town had changed a lot and yet not at all. While it remained hidden from the eyes of tourists and those whose only desire would be to build condos and sell out to the highest coin, the population had a healthy growth to it. It was still a paradise, bustling with locals and the fortunate few who were able to find the place.

There were a lot of people at the shore that sunny day, mulling about and enjoying themselves. As some would walk along the sidewalks of a street named Green-Bird, the young would marvel at the street art that had become so popular in recent years and at how this area of town had cleaned up.

It was such a sudden change in a short six years that some would sit mystified at how anyone could calm down one of the most violent areas of the town while others, who knew more on what happened sat proudly with the knowledge that one of their own had the strength to stand up for them.

The heavy patter of sandaled feet hitting the ground started some of the pedestrians as they stepped aside in time to let a small dirty-blond haired child run through. The blonde wore old jeans that were torn at the knees and a green tee. She ran with a wide grin of determination on her caramel-colored face while carrying a large basket strapped to her back.

"Sorry! Running late!" was all the child shouted.

"Ya better get going Joey or ya dad's gonna spank you good!" was the reply from one of the pedestrians.

They all laughed as Joey turned and blew them all a raspberry.

At the crossroads of Green-Bird and Rain, Joey sprinted towards the now not-so-dilapidated buildings. In fact all four buildings were looking extremely well kept and strong.

The yellow building at the corner had been made to house a auto-body shop. Next to it was a multilevel blue building where the main floor housed a training hall and the upper two levels appeared to be a home. The third building was a dark red in color and there wasn't a sign in the front. The fourth was another home that had yet to be completed.

At the corner of Green-Bird and Rain sat the two adults in Joey's life. Joey grinned at the sight. She could see the two men sitting outside the body shop making music while people gathered to listen. Joey instantly recognized the man who was playing his instrument alongside her father. The man was tall and broad shouldered, his brawny build was similar to that of Jake which was understandable due to both men training together as boxers since their youth. The fellow was fair skinned but had the beginnings of a nice tan showing up nicely under his light colored shirt. His blonde wild hair that was kept together with a blue bandanna and his smokey gray eyes were hidden behind stylish shades. He was slouched over an acoustic guitar strumming away while Jake continued to play his old harmonica.

Joe could easily recognize Keith's wily posture from anywhere.

Joey's grin turned into a wide smile as she watched her father play his favorite instrument again. She could hear the medley coming from his harmonica even from such a distance. That tune blended in nicely with Keith's old guitar as the two lifetime friends played for the small crowd outside of their shop.

She settled beside her father and Keith and just enjoyed the music with the rest of the crowd. She caught her fathers eye and smiled as he winked back at her. As the music played, she would occasionally reach in the basket she carried and pull out fruit to be shared with anyone who asked. Although she was nearly seven in age, Joey was old enough to know and enjoy the simple times in life, just like her father taught her. She not only inherited his easy-going manner, she also gained his short temper, fighting spirit, big heart and passion for music(amongst other qualities that only a Wheeler could have). She had plans of following in the footsteps of her father.

Not out of obligation.

Joey would develop a passionate love for the arts that both pushed the body and seared the spirit.

In the next few years, the streets would challenge them, toughen them, forge unbreakable bonds and help create one hell of a haven that would be known for it's almost supernatural abilities at changing the soul with music.

All in a short row of unassuming buildings near the sea at the corner of Green-Bird and Rain

* * *

-Another Sixteen Years After That (Present Day)-

* * *

It had not been long since the estate had been cleaned of the dust that had accumulated after years of no one dwelling there. At the moment, there could be seen a few hand maids and butlers bustling about in their attempt to get the home presentable for it's occupants. As the head butler handled the workers in a orderly fashion, he couldn't help but keep an eye on the clock.

The new Masters of the estate would be arriving shortly.

* * *

Aether Abode airport.

It was a lot smaller then expected but not very surprising.

There was a stylish private jet in the runway that was being taxied to a port where the occupants could safely exit.

Inside the jet were four occupants. The pilot, a waiter and two rather wealthy young businessmen.

The youngest of the two was nearly twenty in age. He was wiry in build due to years running track-in-field. He had a warm glow to his pale skin and handsome features that never failed to gain attention. Narrow eyebrows rested over slanted grey eyes that were trained on a thin laptop that he continued to type on. He then looked out the window of the jet and sighed happily.

"I'm glad we finally landed. I've been looking forward to getting here for ages! Aether Abode was just the hideaway we needed bro. This place is like paradise! The estate I found not too long ago is amazing! Once it's all dolled up even you will love it... bro- Seto are you even listening?"

The young man turned towards his brother who sat in silence on the other side of the jet.

Twenty four in age and already prosperous to the point of being listed in the top fourty richest men in the world. He wore all black clothing that made his moon-pale complexion all the more noticeable. He was heavier in build (like a martial artist) due to taking a sever liking to combat training. Dark near-black chestnut colored hair framed his features and nearly hid a pair of angular glacier blue eyes. Those eyes were trained on the TV screen where a reported was giving details of hat was happening in the corporate world.

Apparently what was being reported was causing the older male to scowl. The scowl was stopped short when the screen suddenly went black. Sharp blue eyes turned and focused on the other occupant in the cabin.

"Mokuba. Your reason was?"

"Seto," Mokuba put emphasis on his brother's name as he lowered the remote control." My reason was for you to relax! We came here to escape! We are at a point that we can work from anywhere! And we have been... without a break... for MONTHS!"

Seto sighed. The lecture his younger brother would always spin into was coming at the same speed as his headache.

"Fine fine."

"argh! What does it take to get you to loosen up?"Mokuba nearly yelled to the ceiling of the cabin they were in.

"An impossible feat I warn you." Seto smirked as he watched his brother's theatrics.

"Impossible until now! I've herd rumors about this place bro. I bet I can get you to relax here. In fact I will!"

Seto turned his blue eyes towards the luminous glow to the sunset that had turned everything around them to a warm golden color. He knew he needed a rest... to break away from his life as a successful businessman. He had spent so long trying to muscle his way to the top that somehow... he lost himself along the way...

This place caught his eye for two reasons.

Aether Abode was known for it's seclusion. (the privacy was something both brothers craved)

and also the simple fact that usually two types of people find Aether Abode.

Those who left the world they knew in order to find themselves and those who were returning home.

Currently... Seto was on the search for himself in this town that had managed to cut itself away from the rest of the world.

He would find a lot of things on his path to finding himself. Whither he was ready for what he found would be the question.


	2. City Boy Blues

_a very Mokuba centric chapter. but all with a reason! it gets fun ones all the rules are laid out *cackle*_

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Mokuba and Seto were on the road to the estate that they would be living in for a lengthy amount of time. Mokuba had long since rolled the window down to enjoy the breeze that swept in from the sea. He watched as they passed pastures so green they looked blue and trees full of fruit that looked ripe enough to make the younger brother want to stop the car just so that he could grab one. The car ride alone was relaxing and exciting at the same time as Mokuba watched their new home draw closer and closer from his spot in the back seat. Seto's expression had changed very little since leaving the airport. Mokuba had to admit that while he looked less irritable, he didn't look relaxed at all.

The younger brother had to fight in order to hide the impish grin that was threatening to cross his face.

_'Just you wait Seto. You are going to love it here... You have to.. Domino and Kaiba Corp took away so much of you...this place just has to live up to it's name.' _Mokuba's face actually saddened as he began to dwell on thoughts of what the empire his older brother fought to build had done to him. He was a warmer person at one time. But after years of living the life of a Kaiba, Seto had long since become distant, cold and lost.

"Just where did that mind of yours go for you to have that sort of expression?"

Mokuba nearly jumped in his seat as his brother's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up to find normally cold blue eyes -_just-_ slightly less frigid and regarding him with a tinge of worry. Mokuba gave a genuine smile as he waved off his brother's concern. Seeing such a reaction in Seto reinforced his belief that the brother he grew up with in that old orphanage wasn't completely lost.

"A little tired and worried about if the estate will be ready. It was a last minute call after all."

Seto hummed and looked out the window from his side of the car. "Such a minor thing to concern yourself with. If the workers wish to keep their jobs then the estate will be ready upon our arrival."

"Seto... it's a castle that they are working on... that required repairs, paint... hell it needed furniture even! And they had less then a week to do it. Cut them a break will ya?" Mokuba frowned. His brother could be quite the harsh task master.

When he received no response from his brother outside of a indignant shrug, Mokuba looked out the window again. He was getting frustrated at Seto's behavior.

"I just wish you'd just...I donno...chill or something!" he mumbled to himself.

"You are a Kaiba. Don't mumble. Say what is on your mind with eye-contact."

Mokuba sat straight up and looked at Seto who was smirking at him. The younger blushed at being caught but tried to hide it by huffing loudly and looking back at the passing scenery outside the car.

He didn't get the chance to dwell on his brother's snarky behavior because at that moment the car passed over a peek in the hill they were climbing and gave Mokuba a sensational view of the city of Aether Abode. The younger brother heard himself gasp at the site of the city below sparking with lights and bathed in the glow of the moon and stars above. Seto watched the awed expression on his brother's face for a moment before leaning over and looking to see what could have silenced him. Although his face remained neutral as he looked at the city below, what he saw was unexpected and surprisingly welcoming.

It wasn't some big city claiming to be a hideaway in hopes of attracting money.

It was a city that looked stuck in a time that wasn't quite modern and yet not quite too old.

He had to admit... what lay before him was a city that was as majestic as it was beautiful.

"Just how on earth did such a city remain off the map?" he wondered aloud.

Mokuba grinned at his brother. While his face gave away nothing, the younger could tell when Seto was impressed. It was such a rare feat that Mokuba could count on one hand just how often it happened. While he was happy to add another digit to the count, he still had a few fingers left.

Either way, seeing Seto's reaction was a good start to their get-away.

"You haven't seen anything yet Seto. Just wait until we get to our new home."

Seto watched his brother practically glow with pride and gave a dry smirk.

"We shall see."

* * *

It wasn't long before the estate came to view.

Standing tall on a hill surrounded by trees on one side and rocky cliff leading to the sea on the other was a pristine stone castle that looked as it it had been taken out of a Moroccan fantasy. It was a sandy blue in color that no doubt blended in well with the ocean that stretched out beyond it. Mokuba felt a bit smug as he watched the beautifully restored estate come into view. Many lamps sat in strategic places across the large home, brightly glowing with a small flame within. There were high arches that could be seen in the architecture that helped give the estate a whimsical and old world feel.

Mokuba couldn't help but think that the estate was indeed a beauty to behold in the moonlight. He gave Seto a sidelong look in hopes of judging his reaction. He was pleasantly surprised to see his brother observing the view with an interested eye. He mentally patted himself on the back.

For his brother's gaze to linger this long on something was a good sign.

He turned fully to his brother and gave a warm smile. "well... we're home brother. What do you think?"

By this time, the car had come to a stop next to a beautiful staircase and the door had been opened for Seto to exit the car. Both brothers stepped out into the warm night air and silently took in their surroundings.

"Well done Mokuba. I'm impressed." Seto's tone was low, deep and almost said in a whisper.

"Sirs?"

Both brothers turned towards the butler who addressed them.

"Welcome home sirs. Dinner is ready as well as your personal quarters."

Seto looked at the silver-haired man who despite his age held himself in a way that spoke of someone who took great pride in his job. To know that he would be around such people... ones who took satisfaction in what they did for a living... Seto felt he might be able to relax... if just a little bit. He gave the man a nod whole Mokuba grinned at the man.

"Mister Cray is it?" Mokuba inquired.

The man nodded. "Yes sir."

"The place looks great so far! I'm looking forward to the tour."

This caused the aged man to smile kindly. "I'm certain you will be pleased with the work everyone has put into this fine home."

With a turn and polite gesture towards the stairs the man lead the brothers into their new home.

"I can't wait to hit the streets tomorrow." Mokuba's comments echoed in the night as he began thinking on his plans for getting his brother to relax and enjoy himself.

* * *

-During The Twilight Hours-

* * *

On the eastern wing of the estate at the highest point was a beautiful bedroom with an almost panoramic view of the city below. Inside, the room had been customized to Mokuba's tastes. The younger Kaiba had just finished his bath and lay there, dressed only in a pair of cotton sweats with his chin propped up on his hands on a rather expansive bed. He could be seen occasionally wiping damp inky black locks of hair from his face as he continued to look and what was spread out before him. Across the sheets were different brochures, printed articles, books and his laptop. All displaying any information on Aether Abode that was available. He couldn't help but be mystified at what he read. It wasn't as if the information was new to him that night. In fact, he came across it almost two years ago when he began to really notice the signs in his brother that it was time to get away.

He had came across information about Aether Abode during a broad search for a place to try and hide away in. Mokuba would admit that at first, all the information he read about the place made him doubt it's existence.

The fact that it was so well hidden was a part of the reason for his doubt early on.

Then there were the unbelievable rumors of how people changed once they got to experience the place.

The residents here apparently believed that the rain was a truly significant thing. Not as in water supply... no the locals believed it was the rain that brought people together, helped persons find their dreams and just gave those lucky enough to find it an experience so life changing that Mokuba couldn't help but want to know more.

But then here was where the oddity kicked in...

The rain, which could be a light drizzle or a downpour, was but only one ingredient to the rumors. The other part was that it depended on what street one was on when they were caught in the rain.

Mokuba remember laughing when he read it. He could hear himself thinking _"In order for the 'magic' to happen you have to get caught in the rain on a specific street? Seriously... who came up with that?"_

It was an small online blog with a single article he found during his search that began the snowball effect that would eventually lead him to planning his ultimate trip to such a hidden city. The article was from a fellow claiming to have found the love of his life on a street called 'West Road'. It spoke of how in his attempt to escape the sudden rainstorm that had swept up on the cliffs near the beach that he literally ran into who would eventually become the love of his life.

The phrase used in the blog (and was also matching some of the articles Mokuba would read) was 'Soul met soul when eyes met eyes'*** Mokuba could actually feel the sincerity in the article he read. He wanted to read more of the guy's experience but the article ended in how the man wanted to tell world and yet keep such a paradise hidden like the jewel it was.

After making his plans, actually finding the place on one of his personal short trips and making contact with Cray, Mokuba had asked that the butler to send him anything he could on the the streets of the town. He asked in particular about the phrase Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes. He would remember Cray's eyes widening at such a request and the jovial laughter that followed.

The man was happy to help and reassured the young Kaiba that the rainy streets had a power all their own. It was after all how Cray found the love of his life.

So here Mokuba sat, some time later, on a big bed mapping out the streets and matching them all to the rumors of the city. He would have to be mindful of the weather. He wanted to make sure his brother was touring the place when the time was just right.

On one of the maps of the city spread out on the bed the names of the streets Mokuba was interested in ere highlighted in different colors. Scribbled next to the names of a few were phrases that the locals used when describing the roads.

The street named 'Fingers' (odd name Mokuba noted) was rumored to where one would meet the person who would rival them. The phrase used was "Your Rival and Shield". People spoke of meeting a person who would challenge them, be true with them... the sort of friend and rival that together started businesses and realized goals.

There was another street named 'Pumpkin Head' (Mokuba laughed for five minutes at the name). It was a long street that circled the city and was known for where parade like parties that were wilder then Mardi Gras were a annual occurrence(Mokuba planned on visiting that street as often as possible). It was here where one would meet their soul sibling or as others would say... their best friend.

There were other streets like 'Fairmont' where one would find their calling... a area high on the mountain called 'Genuine' where people said one's soul would break apart and piece together again (that one was circled in red with a question-mark in the center).

There was the crossroads of Green-Bird and Rain that spoke of new beginnings, clean slates and dreams discovered.

And then there was 'West Road' or what some called 'The Road West'.

West Road was on one side facing a sidewalk that had a railing that separated one from a sharp drop off the side of the high road and into the ocean. The other side of the road was where many shops and rustic buildings sat. the road faced the side of the sea that would always get a beautiful sunset. But the view wasn't the reason it was marked in blue on Mokuba's map.

West Road was the street where soul met soul when eyes met eyes.

The blog confirmed it...Cray confirmed it... as did the few others that Mokuba had the chance to speak with.

He was planning on getting his brother on that street the next day.

Mokuba knew he was pushing it... he just wanted to see his brother happy. He wanted Seto to experience all life had to offer outside of the office place.

Seto had giving him so much. He had weathered so much of the horror that would have broken Mokuba and he did it without complaint. Mokuba just wanted to give something back to his brother.

He just wanted to see Seto smile openly again.

Later, as the young Kaiba drifted to sleep, he could actually feel the call of the city they now resided in.

He couldn't help but think that perhaps this city would help him find something for himself too.

* * *

***a little bit of Elf Quest reference

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Rainy Streets

_Be mindful of the streets the Kaiba brothers are on LOL :D _

* * *

Much to his dismay, Mokuba realized quickly that it was going to take longer then he expected to get his brother out of the house. The next morning Mokuba found his brother busy typing away at his laptop and insisting that Mokuba completed his portion of a report that was due. It was a grim reminder of the fact that work was always a moment away- even if they were on a vacation. It didn't help that on that day it was raining.

After many _many_ conversations _-arguments-_ the brothers were able to come to an agreement. If they could complete the files for their work for the next week, Seto promised that he would join his younger brother on a weekend outing.

So more then seventy-two hours after that night of mapping the roads for the city that was so close and feeling further and further away, Mokuba was back in his room, disappointed in the fact that he had yet to step foot into the city below.

He had saved, closed and emailed his final document just after midnight. Knowing that Seto was awake at such an hour, he had excitedly run to his brother to let him know that the work was done only to find out that Seto had finished his own share of the work before arrival into the town. Mokuba nearly popped a vein when Seto smirked at him and said:

"_I just wanted to make sure you don't slack off from your responsibilities."_

His own brother had pulled a 'low blow' in Mokuba's eyes. The younger Kaiba stormed out the room after shouting about being cooped up in the home for three days and leaving a bemused Seto in his wake.

In the early hours of the morning, Mokuba was still awake and doing the one thing that was sure to drown out his frustrations.

As he stood in the center of his study, all furniture pushed up against the walls and the lights dimmed just enough, he seemed in a almost meditative state... if it weren't for the tapping of his foot against the smooth tiled floors. There was a unusual sound that was made when ever his foot hit the ground; rhythmic like a pulse. A glint of silver from the bottom of his feet -on the heel and toe- reflected off of metal plates that were secured to the bottom of his shoes as he moved.

There was no music playing from the radio.

It was just a song in his head and the tac-tap sound coming from the silver taps on the bottom of his shoes that swept him into a state of mind that calmed and excited him.

After a moment of steady taping with one foot, Mokuba began to move. The tap-tap sound became more frequent and yet never loosing it's rhythm and he moved across the center of the room with shocking grace.

Arms swinging which ever way his mind wanted, a spin here, a series of tapping there... it was a mode that Mokuba loved to be in.

With nothing but the moonlight as the only witness.

It was a secret passion... something that Mokuba loved and yet kept to himself due to how the high-society he was raised in never accepted such a thing as this -style- of movement.

_Tap-Dancing..._

He had made a habit of disappearing while living in the Kaiba household. He would claim that he had extra track and field practice to participate in. He fooled everyone except one...

Well... although he didn't know for sure, Mokuba had a sinking felling that Seto was aware of what he did in those night hours away from home. He hoped not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the disapproval that he knew would be in his brother's eyes for spending time on something as wasteful as dance... especially this kind.

It had been by sheer luck and some skill that Mokuba came across people who would eventually lead him to taking classes at odd hours to learn how to tap-dance.

_An old jazz player on the side walk..._

_A young man with silver tapped shoes moving to the sound of the saxophone playing..._

_An invitation after Mokuba had questioned the young dancer about his movements..._

After just ten minutes of watching the other dancers move across the floor and listening to that rhythmical tap-tap-tap, Mokuba was hooked.

So with painfully planned steps, odd hour once a week classes became almost nightly. He had to be careful though. He would always house a fear of being caught and his opportunities at dancing taken away.

* * *

-On the other side of the door-

* * *

Seto had known it would happen again.

It was why at such a late hour he stood silently outside a slightly ajar door to Mokuba's room watching him dance. He almost laughed at the thought of how his younger brother would react if he know he was being watched.

It was a sort of pleasant thing for Seto to see.

Not necessarily the dance itself (although it did impress him to watch such movements).

It was the chance to watch someone express themselves. To see the glow in their faces as they lived in their passion.

He knew of his brother's love for dance long ago. It was why he did everything possible to make sure Mokuba's love for such an art was never exposed while they lived under their Stepfather's roof.

Seeing him in his room, dancing to a song only he could hear and yet making such controlled rhythmic sounds with his feet, was like a balm to Seto's own soul. And yet at the same time it made him long to find his own passion.

Despite all of his wealth, he knew he was not following his passion. It was more of an obligation. While the lavish life was nothing to complain about, he felt he was missing out on something important. Like a calling that he should answer but couldn't.

Mokuba would tell him that there was something out there for him. While he would blow off his brother's remarks in his usual stubborn manner, in his mind he wondered if he would ever find something that would make him feel as free as his younger brother looked at that moment.

Seto sighed quietly and with one last look at his brother, headed back to his room. He knew Mokuba would be awake bright and early for tomorrows tour around town.

It was going to be a long day.

He was just hopeful Mokuba's excitable nature would go easy on him.

* * *

-That Morning-

* * *

"See and there is the port where most of their goods come in!"

Mokuba pointed westward towards the ocean as they continued their walk through the town. Currently they were on one of the higher peeks in the city that gave them quite a scenic view of the sea below. On the side of the road where they stood, were long rows of small shops while on the other was a field. Mokuba was on cloud nine as they moved through the streets, soaking in the culture and just enjoying himself. He wore causal clothing that day. Just a pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt. He was also sporting a small backpack that contained one thing.

His tap-shoes.

Mokuba didn't know why he couldn't part with them that morning. He could only assume that it was due to just dancing in them not too long ago. He just knew the moment he was about to leave his bedroom to take those shoes with him.

Seto on the other hand, dressed in all black slacks and a silk shirt, moved just a step behind his brother in silence. The city was colorful and had a old world charm to it but all he could see was that there was an unusually large amount of children in the area.

Just across the road they were walking on was a soccer yard that looked to have seen better days. While the field looked to be in decent shape, Seto couldn't get over how many children were there. It made him wonder if there was an issue with lack of places for the young to go to.

He watched them run and play without a care in the world and had to smile (well.. on the inside). The kids looked happy as they continued their game of soccer in that old field.

He was so focused on that thought that he missed Mokuba's continued glances at a map that he kept with him.

_'Ok so right now we are about five blocks away from the street called 'Pumpkin Head'... a few more blocks we will be on 'Fairmont' and... AH 'West Road'!' _Mokuba chanced a glance at his brother. Seto was keeping a good pace just behind him but his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

_'Now... to convince him to walk about six more miles with me'_ Mokuba sighed at the dreaded thought. His brother had already looked like he was ready to head back to the house. _'There has got to be a way I can get him to keep walking... maybe a shortcut? no... there isn't a faster way to the West Road...and what is it that Seto keeps looking at?'_

Mokuba had glanced back at Seto more then five times before finally stopping. As if on automatic, Seto stopped walking as well.

"What in the world has your attention?" Mokuba asked while keeping the map behind himself.

There was a sudden squeal of laughter as several of the local children chose to chase a runaway soccer ball that had been kicked just a little too far. As a few of them gave chase, there was a almost cry of childlike despair as the ball bounced over the fence and across the street.

Mokuba was about to laugh and go help when he stopped all together. Seto was already crossing the street and headed towards the ball.

Mokuba would remember what happened next for the rest of his days...

Seto in a sudden move swept up the ball using only his feet. He bounced it around from foot to foot-knee to knee.

The children had all gathered at the fence that separated them from Seto. There was sounds of awe and cheering as they watched the older Kaiba move.

After a few moves, Seto kicked the ball high and then back over the fence. The children cheered thanks as most ran after the ball and a few others continued to watch him for a moment longer. Seto simple nodded at them and walked back towards his now slack-jawed brother. He couldn't help but smirk at Mokuba's facial expression.

"Now that's a rather unsightly look for you. Close your mouth."

Mokuba sputtered and gawked at his brother. "Since when do you play soccer?"

Seto simply moved towards his brother with an arrogant grace that only he could master.

"We have been touring the city for several hours now Mokuba. I say we either call it a day or at least take a break."

Recovering quickly from such a rare display of playfulness, Mokuba gave his brother a amused look. _'Maybe this trip is loosing him up a little... I haven't seen him do something like this in ages...'_

He then gave his older brother a grin, sighed dramatically and replied_,_ "Of course bro. We can find a spot to break. I guess not everyone can keep up with such an amazing person such as myself."

Seto stepped around his brother with a quip of a comment on his tongue when there was sudden shouting from behind them. They turned and watched in surprise as older kids -perhaps preteens- sped down the hill on bicycles shouting to each other.

"They've already started marching!"

"Faster! Faster or we'll miss the parade!"

By that time, the children on bicycles had passed the Kaiba brothers and were half way down the hill.

"...wha?" Mokuba blinked.

There was a hearty chuckle that came from one of the shops on the side of the road where they stood. A shop keeper, aged and silver haired, had just poked his head out the door to see what the sudden shouting was about.

"Aw wow.. I think the parade is about to reach our area."

Mokuba blinked at the older man. "Parade...Sir?"

The old man turned at looked at them. After a quick moment he gave a toothy smile. "New comers eh? Yeah-yeah there's a parade goin' on down there! It's gonna be a week of music and dance sons! It's the Harvest Solstice! Not to mention Our very own champ Wheeler is back in town after winnin' dat der' big fight!"

As he spoke, the excitable old man managed to pull of a few quick jabs in the air.

"Champ? Boxing?"

"Mixed skills boy!" The man said with a laugh. "Aether Abode has some of the best fighters in the world living in her midst!"

Seto watched the exchange with an arched eyebrow and a aloof expression. He couldn't help but wonder if there were competitions held in Aether Abode that he could watch... perhaps participate in.

Mokuba on the other hand grinned. "The parade is going to come down Pumpkin Head road right? The road where Soul Siblings meet?"

The man gave Mokuba a look of respect."That's right fella! Met a dear friend on that road."

Mokuba looked down the hill that would lead to Pumpkin Head road with a little more determination. Mokuba could hear the music from the parade as it continued it's trek towards the main road. He turned back towards the man and thanked him for the information. He then looked to Seto, who was giving him a look that said "I know you are up to something".

"You seriously aren't planning on going to this parade are you?" Seto had an expression that looked as if he had bitten into something sour.

"Oh come on bro! It'll be fun!"

"It will be loud, full of people and I can just feel a headache coming at just the thought of going down there." Seto snapped.

The last thing Seto wanted was to get caught up in a crowd. While he enjoyed the fact that in this city no one knew who he was. There was a sense of freedom that came with being just another anonymous person. But at the same time he did not get the fearful respect he was used to. He had to admit that was somewhat annoying.

"You. Promised." Mokuba locked eyes with his brother. He knew exactly what card to play in this situation.

He got the expected reaction. Seto's eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together into a thin line. It was that rare expression Mokuba could get out of him when Seto had been caught in a promise he couldn't escape.

Seto was almost regretful of making that deal with his brother that caused the younger to remain in the estate for three days.

With a sigh Seto began walking down the hillside and towards the area that the parade would soon be at. Mokuba gave a whoop of victory (a quiet whoop... he wasn't going to push his luck and further today).

* * *

Within less then twenty minutes, they found themselves surrounded by cheering, dancing and excited people. The parade had reach the area and Mokuba had to agree with the rumors about it. It was wilder then Mardi Gras for certain! There were bands playing, floats being pulled by cars, dancers in the street and so much life happening. There were certain set of dancers in particular who caught his attention. Mokuba' eye went wide when he realized that several of them were wearing taps on their shoes. They moved with a wild fever and produced a sound with their moves that caused Mokuba for a moment forgot about his goal and follow them.

Seto noticed it when his brother began to follow the band like the other pedestrians and reached out to grab his collar.

It all happened in a moment.

Seto had tried to reach his brother. He was within five feet of Mokuba when a rather intoxicated couple, swing dancing, bumped into him and effectively pushed him away. Seto took his eyes off of his brother and towards the culprits who pushed him. The young couple apologized profusely before continuing their dance back into the crowd.

Seto cursed loudly once he realized that he had lost sight of his brother and how hopeless it would be to look for him in such a crowd of people. With a scowl on his face he stormed out of the throng of people and headed down the nearest street he could find. He would have to be content with the fact that Mokuba had his cell and within it was a GPS...and a tracker.

Seto decided that he was done for the day. He just wanted to go back to the area that both brothers determined would be their 'pickup point' and head home. It was after thirty minutes of walking away from all the noise that Seto began to realize that he might have taken a wrong turn. He could feel himself reaching his limit for the day as he scowled up at the street name printed on an old green sign just beside him.

It read: _Fingers _

"Hn.. Fingers? I know that we never came across this road before. Just where the hell am I?" Seto scowled as he pulled out his cell.

What he saw made him pause. He had a signal but the GPS wasn't working on his phone. When he tried the compass feature, it just continued to spin in place.

"Either the data service is lousy here or who ever programmed this app needs to have his hands taken from him. It just can't get any worse..."

The rolling thunder that shook the air around him confirmed that -yes indeed. It can get a lot worse-.

The scowl on his face deepened as he felt a rain drop land on his nose. He looked towards the skies to see that while the sun could still be seen as it began to sink in the west, there were plenty of nice fat rain clouds that caused the street to have a strangely dark and yet glowing appearance. Within moments a few drops became a nice shower.

"Just great." he grunted as he began to run down the streets.

It was at the corner of the strangely named road that he noticed a shop that was still open. The bell to the door rang softly as he darted inside. He was soaking wet and panting by this time as he watched the rain pour heavily onto the streets with the rays of the sun cut through the gloomy darkness caused by the clouds. It was strangely haunting to watch such a display.

There was a soft tinkling sound that caused him to look up. Seto noticed that lining the windows were metal wind chimes that moved gently while giving off soft sounds even though there wasn't a wind to strong enough to make them move.

After a moment Seto turned around and took in the shop he had run into. The shop had a good floor plan as far as space was concerned. But past that, the rest of the place had a very dramatic appearance to it. There were many pieces of artwork on canvases and cloth. There were others made of clay and stone. There were woven garments that looked like they belonged to a theater hanging in select areas and masks made of things ranging from shining porcelain to grainy wood. Everything was carefully staged and well thought out. The lighting in the room was low with selected areas bright enough to draw the eye. But amidst the artwork and fabrics were shelves containing small bottles with liquids ranging wildly in color. These areas, spread out throughout the shop were the spots that contained the type of lighting that caused the glass bottles and the transparent liquid to shine softly. Seto would have almost thought he was in a small art shop (or even a costume shop) if it weren't for the fact that there were so many of those displays with little bottles in the place.

Out of curiosity, Seto approached one of the displays and picked up a bottle. He inspected the container but didn't find a label. With a twist of the top he gave the contains a sniff only to realize that that he was holding was a scented oil. The smell was light and actually appealing to him. He gave the item a look over again and then inspected the display he picked it up from. No name or anything was found.

"It's called 'Juniper Sea'."

Seto paused his search as a smooth voice cut through the almost cryptic room. With a slow turn he followed the sound to the back of the store. There was a person there watching him with an amused expression. As the person (Seto believed to be a woman) walked closer to him, Seto found himself taking in her appearance. She stood at an average height and had an enticing sugar brown complexion. Her hair was pitch black with what looked to be red streaked bangs framing a very beautiful and exotic face. Her eyes were almond in shape and possessed a color so red that they looked as as frightening as they were beautiful. She was dressed in dark colored garments that made Seto think of the old Sinbad novels. It was fitting how this ruby eyed person oddly enough blended in well with such a mysterious shop near the sea.

Seto blinked as he actually tried to find the right way to address the person before him.

"Are you the owner of this place...Miss?"

The way those ruby eyes looked at him caused Seto to wonder if he said the wrong thing.

"I am." The person before him gave a charming smile. "My name is Yami... Welcome to the Turtle Shop."

* * *

-Within The Same Hour On Another Street-

* * *

Mokuba watched the dancers move from his spot at a distance. The parade had long since moved on and the sun was starting to set. Mokuba had ended up following the dancers he had noticed earlier to a rather trendy area that appeared to be a sort of hot spot for the young. Currently, Mokuba was standing quite a distance away from the group of dancers who had gathered under the streetlamps.

_'They're good... too good.'_ was all he could think at the moment.

He watched in nervous awe as the dancers who were brave enough to step in the center of their makeshift competition ring moved at a frighteningly fast pace. Their motions were powerful, fast and undeniably graceful.

He had long since changed shoes. He was feeling rather brave a few minutes ago... that was until the dancers formed the ring they were now in and burst into moves far better then what they were displaying in the parade. Shell shocked, Mokuba remained where he was and just watched them move.

His heart was pounding in his chest and his mind screamed for him to join in. He knew he could keep up but the fear of not being as good at dancing kept him rooted to the spot. After watching them a moment more, Mokuba finally saddled up his nerve, took one step forward and nearly jumped out his skin as the loudest thunderclap he had ever heard rang through out the area. It startled the dancers as well as they all looked around themselves for a moment.

That's when the rain came. Mokuba's first instinct was to run for shelter but when he looked back at the dancers he was yet again frozen in his spot. They had continued their dancing competition in the rain. They continued to spin, jump, and move as the rainwater that had drenched them was slung around as they moved. Nothing mattered but the dance for them.

At this Mokuba lost the last of his nerve and stepped away from the scene before him. He ran towards the nearest road that would take him as far away as possible from the very thing he wanted most.

"_Just what the hell was I thinking? There was no way I could have stepped into that circle! I would have been eaten alive!" _The younger Kaiba nearly sobbed in frustration as he continued to run blindly for a few minutes.

In a moment Mokuba found that he had run out of road to run on. He was facing a railing that literally kept him from running off the side of a cliff. He sighed explosively as he gripped the railing. He was so angry with himself for losing his nerve that for a full three minutes he did nothing but shout profanities at himself.

When he finally ran out of steam he just stood there, gripping the railing and staring out into the sea. The sun was setting now. It was still raining and everything had such a surreal feel to it that Mokuba was feeling strangely calmer as he watched the sky. A pulsing beat filled his ears and caused him to look behind himself. On the side of the road that he had come from were a series of tall buildings. One of them actually had what looked like a large apartment or just a large room. Either way music could be heard coming from that window as Mokuba could just barely see figures strumming away at their instruments.

"They are practicing?" he wondered.

The music was jazzy in tune and Mokuba found himself enjoying it. He started to move to the tune, and with his tap shoes still on, began to match the rhythm with each movement of his feet. The rain had become a steady drizzle now but it no longer mattered to the younger Kaiba as he stepped to the music and just let go of his anger, frustration and his shame at running away from a challenge. Time had long since slipped away from his mind as he just danced under the streetlight to the music coming from the apartment above.

After long minutes of dancing and making a series of steps there was a small thought that told him that there were double the taps echoing in the road. That thought took a moment to cut through his mind and warn Mokuba that he wasn't hearing things.

He wasn't alone.

Grey eyes suddenly opened and went wide as he found himself looking into a pair of beautiful almond shaped eyes the color of amethyst. As their eyes met, there was a undeniable shock that went through Mokuba's very being that left him feeling hot... _breathless_...

He never lost his step.

Neither did his new dancing partner.

In fact... the look on her face -_in her eyes-_ was that of pure euphoria as she stepped with him.

He never stopped moving as he watched the slim figure of this new person dance with him to the beat of the music. She wore what looked to be dark jeans and a sleeveless shirt that was red in color. Her hands were covered in black gloves but her fingers were exposed. Her hair, flat against her head from the rain, was black with blonde streaks that fell flat against umber colored skin. She was not quite his height as the top of her head came just above his eye level. That didn't matter as he observed her. Her face was oval in shape, her eye lashes were long, dark and sooty, her lips were full and painted a dark near-black red color.

He realized that this person -_this girl-_ wore taps as well and seemed to be enjoying the dance. They moved in sync with each other. Speeding up when the music's tempo picked up and slowing down when the beat did.

Mokuba felt like his heart nearly burst from excitement as he moved with this person who for some reason he felt like understood him. In the final rush of music they moved around each other and yet so close to one another they they could feel each others body heat.

Then the music stopped.

And while they slowed down, they continued to spin and just look at each other.

For Mokuba...his entire world just consisted of that moment with the stranger that he just danced with in the rain.

"uh... Hi..."Mokuba spoke in a breathless puff.

"Hi..."was the breathless reply.

They finally slowed to a stop as the sun completely sank below the sea behind them. They stood so close to each other that Mokuba could swear that she probably felt his heartbeat racing away. Mokuba could only think of one thing at that moment.

_'She's...got beautiful eyes...'_

"Mo-... Mokuba," He managed to say.

"Yugi." came the reply in a feather soft voice.

In that silent moment as they caught their breaths neither noticed that the sky had long sense gone to black or how the old streetlamp shining down on them just barely bounced off the an old plastic street sign that read: W_est Road._

* * *

_This is my first shot at a romance scene. please review and let me know what you all think. I bet there were a few surprises at the fact that Mokuba loves tap-dancing in this fan fiction. I am a fan of the dance myself and thought it could be neat to let this be Mokuba's drive._

_yes.. Yugi is a girl (and taller). Yami... well.. not exactly... Yami is a whole 'nother thing that will be revealed later._

_And yes Joey is in the next chapter I promise! This is a SetoxJoey story. i just had to build up a couple of things :)_


End file.
